


Can I?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel considers Jack's feelings





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Companion piece to Does He?  
  
A few people asked for the other point of view, so....  


* * *

He's staring, looking so intently into me I believe he can see my soul.

I wonder if he likes what he sees. Can't help but be afraid one day he'll see that part of me that I want to keep hidden, that I never want anyone to see.

It suddenly occurs to me that if I want to know Jack inside and out, can I expect him to need anything less?

Everything I am pours into the love I feel for him, including those dark parts of my being. I have to trust he'll love me just as I am.

Fin.


End file.
